


I Want to Drown in the Depths of You

by VoidEtheria



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Montauk vacation, NSFW, Percabeth smut, percabeth, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidEtheria/pseuds/VoidEtheria
Summary: Percy and Annabeth drive down to Montauk for his 17th birthday and Percy wants to show his girlfriend exactly how he feels about her
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 244





	I Want to Drown in the Depths of You

The windows were slightly rolled down in the Prius as Percy sped down the highway en route to Montauk. He spared a glance to his girlfriend sitting in the passenger seat next to him, and as always, his breath hitched. Her blond hair was flowing wildly from the wind and her eyes gleamed; appearing blue from the clear sky. Their eyes linked before he tore them away to pay attention to the road and he felt her smirk. 

“You’re tense seaweed brain.” She chuckled.

“I just wanna show you something when we get there.” He smiled.

The war had ended 3 weeks ago. Percy’s seventeenth birthday was three days away and Sally and Paul had agreed to meet them in Montauk in a few days. After going through hell and back with a war on their shoulders, Percy was excited for some alone time with his girlfriend. Annabeth seemed content with that answer and the two of them road along the highway in comfortable silence.  
It was dusk by the time they made it there and Annabeth was passed out in her seat. Percy decided it was probably best to bring their luggage in and check on the house before waking her. 

With two duffel bags in tow, Percy struggled a bit to get to the veranda through the sand. The house being right on the beach was nice when he wasn’t carrying an extra fifty pounds. The nostalgia hit him hard as he turned on the white lights in the living room. It was just as spacious and neat as he remembered. He made his way to the master bedroom and dropped the bags at the head of the queen sized bed. He could see the ocean from the glass sliding door at the side of the room and noticed how it shimmered. He took it all in and gods was he so happy to be there with Annabeth.  
Just when she came into his mind, he felt a palm pressing in between his shoulder blades. 

“You know, it’s pretty dangerous to leave someone unattended in a hot car.” Her voice was soft and teasing and he smiled. Percy turned to his girlfriend and was once again blown away by her beauty. Annabeth’s lips were plump and a deep pink with a smile on them. Her gray round eyes were as stunning as ever and her blond curls framed her face perfectly. Percy wondered how he got lucky with a girlfriend so beautiful, that it was almost scary 

“Sorry but I had to take the first look out. Y’know— look out for burglars,” he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. “Plus you look so cute when you sleep.” She laughed at that before pressing a kiss to his lips. 

“So protective of me.” She chuckled and Percy connected their lips again, deepening the kiss. He was already sure Annabeth could sense his desperation 

“You’re tired baby.” Annabeth smiled.  
It was true after all. He had a long brunch with his parents before packing and heading on the road with Annabeth that evening. But he knew they only had a couple of days alone before Sally and Paul arrived. It wasn’t Percy’s first time having sex with his girlfriend but he was ready to be intimate again with her after all the stress they’d been through. He slumped his head against her shoulder and groaned making her laugh. 

“Cmon lets get to bed. We have all day tomorrow Percy.” 

Annabeth was in the en suite bathroom doing gods know what while Percy sat at the edge of bed unbuttoning his shirt. He stared out into the sea and thought about everything it took to get here. His seventeenth birthday. Seventeen years old he has fought two wars. He’d be absolutely lying if he said being a demigod was the best thing to ever happen to him. But suddenly he hears the faucet in the bathroom turn off and he realizes that through it all, he’s met his soulmate so there had to be some good in there.  
He feels Annabeths lips press to the back of his neck and he sighs. 

“You’re so light on your feet it kinda scares the shit out of me.”

“Glad to know I keep you on your toes seaweed brain.” She says and this time he turns to her. 

Annabeth’s sitting on the bed wearing a thin strappy crop top and black underwear. Clearly no bra. Percy gets comfortable and pulls her to lay beside him and kisses her deeply.

“Mmmm sleep.” She says and he kisses her again. “I mean it.” She smiles against Percys lips and he pecks her one last time before turning the lights off. 

_

The sound of the waves crashing on the beach is what finally wakes Percy up. The curtains are drawn and he can clearly see the porch outside the bedroom with the sun shining. He groans and faces away from it when he realizes Annabeth isn’t next to him. He slightly panics for a second before turning to the nightstand and surely enough— there’s a note.  
Taking a walk.  
Be back in a bit.  
Love you -A  
Percy smiles wide at the note and drags himself to the bathroom. He’s brushing his teeth when he realizes he feels off. A part of him feels almost...overwhelmed? Maybe the past year really has taken a toll on him he wonders. It’s not like he was unhappy at all. He was ecstatic to be alone and away with the love of his life. But part of him feels heavy. He rinses his face and wishes Annabeth were next to him right now. It’s been like that since Tartarus really— he can’t stand to be away from her. His feelings for his girlfriend have grown painfully intense he realizes. Another war and she has proven to be quite literally his lifeline yet again. 

Looking out for Annabeth, He slips on some shorts and sits on that same edge of the bed facing the porch. He’s staring aimlessly when he sees blond curls approaching from afar. Finally he thinks. Annabeth reaches the bedroom door but sits on the porch not taking her eyes off Percy. She’s wearing a tight white shirt with jean shorts and she looks stunning. She points a finger to Percy and curls it, motioning for him to come outside with her. His heart races and he sits behind her staring into the ocean wrapping his arms around her chest. 

“Had a good morning?” Percy says and kisses her temple.

“Mmmm the best. I love it here.”

“I’m glad.” He chuckles and she turns to him kissing him square on the lips. Percy doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to kissing Annabeth. Her lips were so soft and moved so slowly, it was driving him crazy. She opened her mouth inviting him in and he moaned at the contact. He eventually pulls away. 

“Come inside.” Percy says slowly standing.  
He opens the sliding door and leads her inside closing it behind them and shutting the curtains. Percy turns to her and kisses her fiercely lifting Annabeth off the ground as she wraps her legs around him. That motion alone gets him excited as he gently lays her down on the bed. She sits up immediately when he gets on the bed to approach her and she grabs his face to meet hers. Percy pulls their bodies together till there’s no room in between them. He doesn’t want any room between them. He wants her. All over him. He lifts her shirt above her head in one swift movement and latches his lips to her neck. Annabeth moans loudly and he yanks at her bra clasp, breaking the material. He’s almost embarrassed as forgets his own strength but her chuckle encourages him. Percy completely lays her down now— mouth on her breasts as he takes off her bottoms as well as his. He’s kissing and sucking all over her body and Annabeth’s a writhing, moaning mess beneath him. Percy isn’t sure how much he can take till his heart explodes. Annabeth naked below him, completely undone is his favorite thing in the world Percy swears. 

This is it Percy thinks. His heart is heavy and he feels overwhelmed with the love he feels for her.. He leans lower to start foreplay when Annabeth pulls his face to hers. “I need you.” She says as she kisses his shoulder, out of breath. “Right now.” Percys a goner after those words. He presses kisses across her chest, collarbone and face. “I love you so fucking much.” He pants hoping she can really feel his words. He means them more than anything and he hopes she knows that. He hopes she feels that. 

He sits up on his knees now. He takes in the sight of his nude girlfriend below him as he thinks he might die from everything he’s feeling. She looks absolutely perfect and her body is gorgeous to him. His cock is throbbing now and he can’t take it any longer. He interlocks their fingers and slowly pushes his full length inside of her. Percy’s eyes screw shut immediately and he can’t believe the tightness he’s feeling. Annabeth moans instantly at the feeling and Percy follows. She’s slick and hot around him and he isn’t sure how long he’ll last. He moves slowly and grabs her waist directing their pace. She’s gripping his arms and every thrust makes her whimper. Percy’s completely in control and he’s never felt stronger. He always feels strong around her.

“Percy,” She whimpers and trails a palm up his abs. He knows it’s her signal and he completely loses it. He lets his upper body fall over her now and hikes up her legs against his back as much as possible. He builds up his fast pace and with every thrust, he slips himself inside of her deeper and deeper. 

“Don’t stop!” Annabeth yelps. Her nails are digging into his back and she's gasping. Percy’s pace is blinding now and she’s so close against him. He lets out a deep moan from the back of his throat and gently bites down on her shoulder to quiet himself. 

“I love you,” He exhales deeply. Annabeth gets even louder at that. Her legs tighten around him and he knows she’s close. “I love you so much,” Percy says in her ear. “I love you.” He can't stop telling her and it's as if he's in a trance. Percy moans again as he slightly adjusts now; his pace gets even more faster and harder. He grabs her breast and throws his head back in pleasure.

“Percy!” Annabeth is screaming now. He looks down at her face and that sends him over the edge. Percy lets out his loudest moan and he crashes his lips onto hers as he cums inside her. Annabeth’s legs go slack and he knows she’s reached her orgasm as well. He continues to thrust as they both ride out their orgasms. Annabeth shudders and whimpers with every moment. He slips out of her and they both exhale into each other’s mouths. Falling to her side, she kisses his forehead, “I love you too.”

Percy chuckles at that and tangles his fingers in her hair. “I missed that.” he says.

“It’s been awhile,” she agrees, “we needed that.” He pulls her closer and she glances at the clock. 

“We also need to eat.” Annabeth laughs. “It’s almost noon.” 

“Fine.” Percy pecks her lips and sits up, slipping on his boxers. “Pancakes?” 

“You know me so well.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!!  
> 


End file.
